


Come here Army!

by fckyeahgallavich



Series: Canon fill-in [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5x01, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Canon Related, Episode Related, Episode continuation, Gallavich, Gallavich Smut, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, M/M, Mickey riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, fuck fade to black shit, shameless 5x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckyeahgallavich/pseuds/fckyeahgallavich
Summary: I hate that Gallavich censorship/fade to black nonsense we've consistently been getting with Gallavich. So I finished what Ian and Mickey started at the end of 5x01 aka "I can't sleeeeeeep"





	Come here Army!

They’d already gone at it twice (recently; this is not counting the wake-up sex and bjs in the shower that morning), and yet Ian was rearing to go again! Mickey expressed his surprise when he mumbled out, “again??” 

He couldn’t help his grin, though, as a surge of pride enveloped him at the realization that his boyfriend was as desperate for him as he was for his boyfriend. He started to slide back into a doze when the bed started to sink on either side of him, and Ian’s breath warmed the back of Mickey’s neck, the length of his body warmed as if... 

Ian’s hand gripped him around the arm and flipped him over on his back. He couldn’t help his startled flail as he started into wakefulness. Ian pinned Mickey’s arms above his head and tangled their fingers together. Mickey’s heart skipped as it always did when he and Ian held hands. It was such a simple gesture but still always held such an impact.

“Why? Got a problem with that?”

“Huh? No... no, I don’t need to now and not at all ‘cause you’re so tough!”  He went to grab for Ian’s cheek and to flip him over but Ian intercepted. They wrestled for a few moments before Mickey finally got the upper hand and flipped him over, straddling his hips. Ian, then was trying to flip back over, so to stop him Mickey locked lips with his boyfriend, tenderly running his fingers through the red strands of hair, pulling him closer. Ian released a small noise and Mickey smiled into the kiss, grinding his hips against Ian’s. Ian broke the kiss, throwing his head back. At some point between their last round and now, Ian had pulled on a pair of boxers. Mickey on the other hand had gone straight to sleep and was still completely naked. He grinned at this realization as he once again ground his his erection against Ian’s through the material. Ian groaned at the friction, one hand digging into Mickey’s steady hip and the other cupped around the back of his neck. Mickey leaned down, laying his chest against Ian’s and pressing kisses down his neck. Once he got to the center of his throat he licked a little stripe over his Adams apple, which bobbed in response.

“Ah... God, Mick...” Ian moaned, his dick hardening even more. Mickey smirked at the reaction and trailed his hand down to wrap his hand around Ian over the material of his boxers.

“What?” He asked coyly, tightening his grip around his boyfriend. 

“C’mon, man.” Ian whined. _Okay._ Mickey thought, shifting down between Ian’s legs. Tearing his boxers off roughly, he wrapped his lips around Ian and sank as far as he could with a light suck, his hand working the bottom of his shaft. Ian’s hands tangled in Mickey’s hair as he worked him to full hardness to where he was practically throbbing. Coming off him with a ‘pop’ and a grin, Mickey shifted over Ian’s lap and sank right down--no hesitation and no chance for Ian to gather his wits. With all of the attention Mickey had gotten that night, he didn’t even really need prep or time for adjustment. Ian threw his head back and gripped Mickey’s thighs. Mickey kept his eyes trained on Ian, though allowed them to close when they hit a particularly amazing spot inside of him. They usually tried to keep quiet out of respect for the whole house but by round 3, they were way too far gone for each other to really care. Mickey fucked himself against Ian who pounded into him just as roughly as he would have in any other position, grinding to the base and loving how it felt to have Mickey fully seated on him.

Mickey, who had closed his eyes as Ian brushed his prostate, opened his eyes to gaze down at his lover. Ian was drinking him in, his hands traveling everywhere almost as though trying to memorize him. Ian trailed his fingers over Mickey’s bicep, across his sternum and gripped his side for more leverage as he gave him a particularly hard thrust. Mickey dropped forward with a loud groan and continued pushing back against Ian’s lap. Ian, having finally gained the upper hand, tossed Mickey over, picked up his thighs and wrapped them around his waist. Mickey threw his head back as Ian pounded into him. Ian dropped to one forearm, bringing their racing hearts together as Ian continued to move lovingly but forcefully. Mickey, who for some reason was super concerned about eye contact this round, had completely abandoned the effort of keeping his eyes open and was instead happy to absorb as much of the pleasure as Ian could give him.

Unfortunately, Mickey was still uncomfortable being affectionate at times, still trying to get over the feeling of “gay” equalling “bad” or some shit like that. So excessive touching was usually not his thing. Now, however with his legs clamped firmly against Ian’s sides and Ian being so close, Mickey threw his arms around his lover, grinding down hard and moaning with abandon. Ian couldn’t stop his smile as Mickey lost himself in their movements, in their connection. He kept one hand on Mickey’s hip to maintain a good angle, but Mickey insisted on moving against Ian’s hand. He didn’t seem to mind if the angle was always perfect, in this moment all he cared about was losing himself and feeling that physical and emotional connection to his lover. 

Ian dropped his lips to Mickey’s. Mickey kissed him back, cupping his hand over the back of Ian’s head, fingers caressing the short strands of hair there. They kept that connection until Ian thrust forward especially hard and Mickey broke the kiss to moan loudly.

“I love you, Mick.” Ian whispered against Mickey’s throat. Mickey didn’t react at all, just kept grinding himself  on Ian, head thrown back, hands cupping Ian’s head. Ian kissed Mickey’s chest, waiting for his answer but did not relent on his punishing rhythm. 

“Ian...” Mickey moaned out, almost like a whine. Though he was a little hurt that Mickey couldn’t say he loved him back, Ian still knew he did. He felt it. He felt it every day in the ways that counted; Mickey taking care of him when he was sick, Mickey doing everything in his power to keep Ian happy, to satiate his hunger. Ian knew that Mickey loved him, and while he was sad that Mickey couldn’t say it yet, his actions did speak louder than words and for now, for right now, that was enough.

“Okay.” Ian agreed and sat back on his knees, changing the angle so he hit Mickey’s prostate with every thrust. “Come on...” Ian urged, feeling his release so close, his cock aching with the urge to let go. He didn’t usually have to touch Mickey to get him to finish, something he was very proud of thank you very much, but this time it looked like he may need some encouragement. He wrapped his hand around Mickey’s member tightly and rubbed him just like he liked. Mickey sat up then, leaning on his elbows driving himself against Ian trying so hard to find his release. Finally, Ian grabbed one of Mickey’s legs, hoisted it up and with one, two, three more thrusts they both found their release. Mickey groaned louder than Ian had ever heard. It could almost be called a scream, actually.

If there was one thing Ian was always certain about, it was that he and Mickey had an unbelievable sex life. They knew exactly what to do, where to touch, to drive the other crazy and no matter what, Ian knew they always wanted each other. Mickey collapsed almost right away, not that Ian could blame him. He’d put his eager bottom through the ringer tonight and he was consistently impressed by Mickey’s stamina, how it matched his own. 

Ian pulled out gently and laid down next to Mickey when his phone went off. He rolled over the side of the bed and grabbed his phone.

**Fiona: Pool party?!**

Ian grinned.

**You: Fuck yeah! Give me a sec.**

“Mick?” Mickey breathed out an acknowledgement but couldn’t speak. Ian laughed gently and stroked Mickey’s face. “Nevermind.” He kissed Mickey’s forehead tenderly and cleaned his chest of semen before covering him with a blanket and pulling on his swim trunks. When he turned at the door he simultaneously swelled with his love and admiration for Mickey and felt bad for so thoroughly wearing him out. 

Whoops.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to tip your fanfic writer! :)  
> We accept Kudos and constructive comments! <3


End file.
